Gone
by locurabella
Summary: SPN/ OTH Crossover; Daley. OneShot.


Gone

**Pairing: **Daley  
**Summary: **Pretty much said in the title  
**A/N:** My first Try at a Daley Fic. Do not own either One Tree Hill or Supernatural. Enjoy.

--

"Mmmhhhm…" Haley moaned intoxicated by the alcohol taking over her sober state of being as a random guy, named Jeremy, she had met at a bar began to flip her on top of him. It had been a month since the breakup and Haley was tired of moping day in and day out in her house; she needed to escape.

"You like that?" Jeremy asked while he trailed down her neck with sloppy kisses. Haley rolled her eyes not impressed by the guy sucking on her neck self-centeredness.

"Yeah," Haley lied wanting to get the sex part over with for she could leave when he would be passed out.

"Good," Jeremy smirked and quickly lifted Haley's red tank top revealing her lacy black and white bra. "Impressive."

"Enough talking," Haley replied annoyed, and crashed her lips to his, feverishly kissing followed by lifting his shirt off. Once his shirt was off, Jeremy slapped both of Haley's butt checks, grabbing onto them and flipping her once again to her underneath him.

"Damn girl… I love your vanilla scent," Jeremy replied rather sluggish due to the various amounts of alcohol he drank. After he had muttered those words and had begun to also slowly unbutton Haley's pants, she froze processing his last sentence.

"What did you just say?" Haley asked restless. _He _used to say that to her all the time.

"You're fucking hot," Jeremy slurred while trailing down in kisses starting at Haley's collar bone.

_No, you didn't say that_, Haley thought as she began at a slow pace unbuckling Jeremy's belt from underneath him.

"_Dean stop it," Haley giggled as Dean embraced her in a warm hug._

"_I can't help it. I love your vanilla scent. It drives me wild!" Dean replied while breathing in her scent then turning her face towards him for a kiss._

**Flashback:**

Like any other day after work at Karen's Café, Haley walked over to Dean's apartment for another evening together. She was in complete bliss; she and Dean have been dating for roughly four months, and she knew she was in love. She was twenty-one and he was twenty-six, but the five age gap didn't make a difference. She loved him and she knew he felt the same about her.

They had met at Tric, and after a couple of drinks, they clicked. Following the confusing morning after, both had agreed to meet up again, and since then they have been together. Although, there are times where she is sketchy about his life; Dean says he doesn't have any family members but one brother, Sam, and, Sam is never mentioned except for the only fact she knows that he attends Stanford Law University. Haley doesn't know why Dean doesn't talk about his family, but she doesn't question him about it. She just comes to the terms that he's not ready to talk about his family.

"Dean," Haley surprisingly said when she ran into him at the steps of his apartment.

"Haley, hey babe," Dean replied slightly anxious though quickly kissed her forehead.

"Are you going somewhere?" Haley asked thrown off for the kiss on the forehead. Usually he would give her a peck on the lips.

"No, actually I just arrived too. Come in," Dean answered as he opened the door for Haley to walk in first.

"Ok. Are you sure you're ok?" Haley asked after she sat on his couch. Dean stared at her direction silent, but swiftly walked over to his fridge to grab a beer. He then sat next to the opposite couch from Haley.

"Oh, I know what's going on," Haley smiled, as she walked over to the couch Dean was sitting down, and sat on the arm rest. Haley then ran her hand through Dean's face. "You're in a brooding mood. But that's ok. I can make you feel better," Haley whispered in a grin, then turned Dean's face towards hers, and began to kiss him. Dean responded to the sweet kiss but gradually turned away.

"I think it's best if you left," Dean replied almost in a whisper. Haley stared at Dean confused.

"Baby, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything," Haley answered followed by a kind smile. Dean gulped when he saw Haley's concerned eyes. He knew he would hate himself for what he was about to do.

"Dean, you're starting to scare me. What is going on?" Haley asked more persistent once again turning Dean's face toward her, but Dean pushed her hands away from him and stood up from the couch.

"See, this is what bugs the crap out of me. You don't know what 'No' means! Just leave me the fuck alone!" Dean shouted in anger. Hurt flashed through Haley's eye's, but she wasn't about to quit so easily.

"Did it ever occur to you that the reason I always ask you so many questions is because I care? Dean, don't push me away. Tell me what's wrong," Haley asked, wrapping her hands on the back of Dean's head. Dean's felt his eyes begin to water as he was inches away from Haley's face. Once again he gulped, forced the emotion away, and took Haley's hands away from the back of his head, holding her hands in his tightly.

"I'm leaving you," Dean replied flatly.

If Haley's heart appeared as glass, at the moment Dean said those words, her heart shattered into millions pieces. Haley slowly looked away, trying her best not to cry. He did not say that; he couldn't.

"No, you don't mean that," Haley falsely assumed.

"I'm leaving you, Haley. For good," Dean once again said flatly, while in reality his true feelings wanted to be expressed and tell Haley the truth, along with telling her, he loves her. But he couldn't. Who was he kidding? He knew he couldn't hide from the supernatural forces; it was a mistake leaving it to Sam and Bobby alone, while he tried to leave it behind. Though now, Sam is in desperate need of his help. Meaning Dean had to leave Haley because she could never know of what he does. She wouldn't understand.

"No, no. You can't…Why?" Haley began to tear, slipping her hands away from his. Dean bitterly laughed.

"Come on Haley, did you seriously believe we would last?" Dean asked in a laughing tone. "Hales, you're a fun, sexy girl. But playtime is over."

"I don't believe a single word you're saying. You're hiding something, Dean-"

"What can I possibly be hiding, Hales? Face it, you were nothing but fun to me. And, now it is my time to leave like I originally planned from the start," Dean replied, then after took a sip from his beer. Haley stared further at him in disbelief with tears spilling down. How could he have played with her like a toy?

"Then why did you tell me you love me if you were going to leave me?" Haley cried. Dean stepped closer to her, lifting her chin up. Her glossy chocolate eyes reflected pain, while all he could do is appear as an asshole.

"For the faster I could get into your pants," Dean devilishly smirked. Haley took a step back, followed by slapping Dean across his face.

"How could you play with my emotions? I declared my love to you, and you looked upon me like a conquest? All the time we shared, all we said to one another, they didn't mean anything to you?" Haley cried further.

"What can I say besides you were real fun," Dean answered before he took another taste of his beer. Haley sat again on the couch, hiding her face with her hands, as she sobbed. Dean sighed, hating hurting Haley. He had promised her he would never hurt her, and he was doing exactly that. All he could wish right now is for her to leave… permanently.

"Are you leaving me for someone else?" Haley asked, releasing her hands away from her face before he could ask her to leave again.

_I would never do that_, Dean thought.

"Don't do this to yourself, Haley-"

"Is she at least pretty?" Haley asked while she wiped tears away from her eyes. Dean stared down at his feet ashamed, and then stared back at Haley's heartbroken eyes.

"She's beautiful, inside and out. When I met her, we instantly clicked. She brings the better person in me. It's like we were meant to be," Dean answered.

"You, lo…love her?" Haley stuttered with every answer of Dean being a stab to her already bleeding heart.

"Yes. I wish to marry her one day," Dean answered with a half smile.

"How long have you and her-"

"Haley, don't-"

"I know, but… don't tell me then," Haley voice cracked, while she stared to the ground—images of Dean and a gorgeous girl came to mind, kissing one another, telling each other they love each other, while she believed she and Dean were happy. What a blind idiot she felt for she began to break down weeping again.

"I told you everything there is to know about me. I told you secrets I've never told anyone, not even, Luke. I trusted you, Dean! I hate you," Haley sobbed covering her face with her hands.

_I hate you_ rang through Dean's ears repeatedly. Though, he deserved everything she had to say about him. She did trust him, and he betrayed that trust. Walking slowly, he made his way to the couch, and sat beside Haley. Still in a slow pace, he embraced Haley into a tight hug, though she was resistant.

"Don't touch me! Dean, don't touch me! Let go of me! Please don't… I hate you," Haley gave in crying into his shirt. Silently, Dean slipped a tear out, not wanting to leave; nonetheless let go of Haley. For a period of time Dean continued to hold Haley, and for the last time, breathed in Haley's vanilla scent.

Unexpectedly, Haley crashed her lips to Deans for one last kiss. Dean responded to the bittersweet kiss, but new it would not last; Haley pulled away running to the door until she stopped holding onto the door knob. Reluctantly, she turned her head to face Dean.

"I wish the two of you all the happiness in the world," Haley wretchedly replied and was out of Dean's apartment, and out of his life.

**End of Flashback**

After the meaningless sex with Jeremy, Haley sneaked away with her clothing quietly but still feeling miserable and streaming down with tears. Neither alcohol nor the one nightstand made her feel better. She felt worse and dirty. The only thoughts that were occupying Haley's mind were of Dean's— his soft kisses, his touch, the way he always made her feel safe—all thoughts of Dean. Once outside the house, Haley placed her red tank top on and wiped away her tears. She was lucky Peyton lived around the block, she would crash there. While she walked in the cold bitter air, Haley took out a picture from her pocket. It was a picture of her and Dean at the ocean. Letting another tear slip, she tore the picture into two and threw it to the ground.

"I hate you, Dean Winchester."

--

From afar where Haley left the house, stood Dean. He watched her place her tank top on in tears. He knew what had happened, and felt more than angry toward himself for watching Haley such a mess all because of him. He walked towards the two half's of the picture she threw on the floor. It was the one of them on the beach. He looked ahead, happy she was walking into Peyton's house, but sad he could not be near her. Gradually, Dean walked to his car and read the text his brother sent:

_Got food, now pick me up from this creepy store._

_I think the old cashier lady is checking my ass out. _

Sighing, Dean placed his phone down, gazing once more at the torn picture, and then placed it in his wallet.

"I love you Haley James, and I'm so sorry."

With that said, Dean began to drive towards the store Sam was at, and then they were off to another state to track down another demon.

**--**

**Reviews would be love.**


End file.
